


Afternoon Drinks

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [75]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: fmagiftexchange, F/M, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-16
Updated: 2012-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 07:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Ed comes back from the South with a treat Winry really likes.<br/>Disclaimer:  Arakawa owns all. I just play with her toys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Drinks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dzioo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dzioo).



> Written for Dzioo's prompt of: Ed, Customs discovered on his travels, shared after coming home.

“What’s this?” Winry stood in the doorway of the kitchen, her hands resting on the door frame. “That isn’t alchemy, is it?”

Ed glanced up at her, grinning. “Does it look like alchemy?” Using a spoon, he stirred the glass pitcher, mixing whatever was in it so it turned green. Ice rattled in the pitcher as he stirred, and Winry was sure whatever he was making, it had fresh mint in it from the spicy-cool scent in the air. 

“Well,” she said, “you always said alchemy started in the kitchen.”

“It’s not alchemy.” Ed poured some of the liquid into a glass adorned with a mint sprig. “Here.”

Winry accepted the cool glass, taking a sip of the drink. “Oh. Wow.” She took a larger sip, glancing over the rim of the glass at Ed. “What is this?”

“They make them down south,” Ed said, grinning, “and have them every afternoon. Good, huh?”

“Really good!” Winry tilted the glass, swallowing more of the drink. “Yum. Seconds?”

Taking her glass, Ed poured her another. 

X X X

The sound of laughter echoed through the house as Pinako came through the door. The corner of her mouth twitched as she followed the noise to the kitchen, and she peered through the door. She supposed she shouldn’t be shocked, but still, she didn’t really expect Winry to be straddling Ed in the kitchen. At least they were still wearing clothes, though she wondered how long that would last, considering how flushed they were, and the goofy expressions on their faces. 

“You’re drunk,” she said, coming into the kitchen.

“Hey, old hag,” Ed said, looping an arm around Winry’s waist as she moved. “Wanna drink?”

She plucked the glass out of Winry’s lax hand, taking a whiff of it. “What is this, pure alcohol?”

“Southern drink,” Winry said, grabbing the glass back and taking a drink. She offered the glass to Ed, who finished it off. “S’good. Minty an’ sweet. You should try it!”

“I’m sure I should,” Pinako said, “but you two ought to stop trying it.”

“But Granny,” Winry whined. 

“It’s good,” Ed echoed Winry. “Try it!” 

They were repeating each other. That had to be bad. “I’ll try it. You two, though, you ought to get up to bed.” She wondered if she should let them know drunken sex never worked out as well as it seemed it should, then decided they’d figure it out themselves. Taking the glass from Ed, she dumped it down the sink, filling it with water and shoving it back in his hand. “Drink that. When you finish, fill it up again, and have Winry drink it, otherwise, you’ll both be hurting tomorrow.” 

Ed snickered, taking the glass and downing half of it. A few seconds later, his eyes focused. “What the hell is this?”

“Water.” Pinako took Winry’s hand. “C’mon, girl, get off of him.” 

“But I’m comfortable,” Winry said, leaning more heavily against Ed. 

“You’re not going to be tomorrow,” Pinako said. “Who’s idea was it to get drunk, anyway?”

“I made the drink,” Ed tightened his arm around Winry, giving her both support and anchoring her to him. 

Pinako gave up at that. If they wanted to get sloshed, she wasn’t going to stop them. If they learned something from the pain, well, it wasn’t too bad of a lesson. Reaching for the pitcher, she poured herself a glass. Besides, if she couldn’t beat them, she might as well join them. 

X X X


End file.
